Bulma/Vegeta: It was right
by BradDavion
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta reminisce about there past experiences with love.


Well, lately I have been feeling down and out, depression you can say. But writing fics for  
all the people that seem to like me fics, makes me realize that at least Im good for something.  
My last Fic 'How I came to love them.......' I wrote in 26 minutes, however you people deserve  
something that commands more time, so I will write another Vegeta Bulma love story. I could  
write a Goku ChiChi fic, but why there is no depth no angle. I dont know how many chapters this  
be I suppose I will keep going until i feel it is finished or your reviews tell me it sucks.  
As noted I dont own DB/DBZ/DBGT, and all that legal junk, I refuse to go through it because  
it is pathetic and pointless, but you all know the drill.  
  
  
This fic is of course purely fictional, if it bends the storyline, its my fic what can ya do!  
This fic May contain, Nudity, Sex, Homosexuality, Death, Drug abuse, or maybe not.  
  
  
This is a fic about Vegeta/Bulma reflecting about his times with Bulma/Vegeta, I have added a   
lot of times,   
and certain Times Vegeta may seem out of Character, but perhaps only for Brief moments.  
  
  
  
Bulma: My life, My love, My soul.  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta Stared out at his child playing with Goten, Vegeta knew he wasnt a child anymore  
even though Vegeta used to pay them no mind he secretly watched his child grow up, happy that  
he was happy. Vegeta looked at his other child, he loved them both so much, there they played  
happily. Trunks and Bra, both his offspring, both beautiful children, and they were his. Trunks  
came running to his father.  
  
"Dad! Dad! You have to play Blitzball with us!" Trunks said excitedly, out of breath.  
  
Vegeta normally never played such games, but as he had bonded with his son more, he saw so much  
of Bulma in him, his thirst for life, her happiness, and now he saw why hed changed. He wasnt  
getting weaker, he was growing stronger than kakarot. Vegeta even thought sometimes that he was  
Stronger than Kakarot, because he stayed and cared for his children, even though he knew Kakarot  
left of no fault of his own. There was one thing Vegeta always beat Kakarot at, and that was  
Streetfighter II, Vegeta made sure to learn all of Kens moves, it was odd that Vegeta picked Ken  
Ken was always in Ryus shadow much as Vegeta was, but skill and prowess can change all of that.  
  
"WELLLLLLLLL!?" Trunks finally shouted at his father, Vegeta looked at him and scowled.  
  
Trunks backed off, even though Vegeta become a loving father and devoted husband, he still had   
his days. Trunks turned to run back to Goten.  
  
"Where do you think your going boy! Your supposed to give me the ball!" Vegeta said with   
a mocking tone on the last few words. Trunks merely turned and smiled, and tossed Vegeta the   
ball. The other kids that were playing were ushered off the field by Chichi, knowing full well  
this game would get ugly.  
  
  
Bulma was inside doing the dishes, looking out at the field were Vegeta and the children played.  
She smiled as Vegeta walked across the field with Trunks. It had never been this way, Trunks was  
so involved with his father and Vegeta was so involved with him, they finally found their   
connection. Bulma dropped dish, it smashed to the floor, as she was crying, uncontrollably.  
  
Outside Vegeta told Trunks to hang on he heard something inside, in the mean time he told him to  
get Kakarot over here and out of training. Vegeta thought he could take him this time in   
Blitzball, even though he lost the last game. Vegeta rushed inside the house to see the broken  
plate, and Bulma crying at the sink. Vegeta approached her saying only 'I know, I forgot the   
damned Ice Cream, I honestly forgot, and I didnt kill anyone over it I swear!' he kept saying  
over and over. As her neared Bulma she launched herself into his masculine grasp.  
  
"Hold me Vegeta, hold me." Bulma was saying over and over again.  
  
Vegeta did as she commanded. He continued to hold Bulma, this was the best feeling in the world  
for him. Killing people, destroying planets, that gave him a rush, but this was a whole new  
feeling, he enjoyed it, and he would never relenquish it without a fight.  
  
"Bulma, whats wrong?" Vegeta asked, as Bulma pull herself away from Vegetas soaked tank top.  
"Was it something I did? If so Im sorry." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma was amazed at how much Vegeta had honestly changed. He took etiquette lessons just for  
her, even without her telling him to do. After the whole Buu incident, he was a loving being.  
Bulma stared up at him with her beautiful eyes, and her words were almost like Poetry.  
  
"Vegeta. I love you. I always have loved you. I always will love you. When you came into   
my life, I was scared, or so I thought. I saw you, even though you could rip me to shreds  
I saw the hurt scared you in your eyes on Namek. Even after blasting a hole through Zarbon.  
When you were on earth after being wished back here by the Dragonballs, I was more enticed by  
who you were. And then your stay at capsule Corp, thats when I really saw the real you. The one  
you barely let out. You want to know something?" Bulma said.  
  
  
"And whats that?" Vegeta said a playful smile tracing his lips.  
  
"I saw you. When you were on the balcony, you thought you were alone, but I was watching and  
listening, the poem you wrote about me, and recited to the stars, even though it was kind of   
morbid in the end, about killing Yamcha and all. But I understood where you were coming from."  
Bulma said happily.  
  
Vegeta looked like he ws going to throw an anger fit, and instead burst into laughter.  
  
"Vegeta, say it again, this time to me...." Bulma pleaded.  
  
"Anything for you....." Vegeta said, beginning to tinker in his mind for that long ago poem  
he had written to Bulma.  
  
  
~ Fair Bulma ~  
  
  
I search my soul, I look for hope.  
I find none in this desolte body.  
Nothing left for caring.  
Nothing left for love.  
Although I feel, alive when you walk past.  
I stand erect, hoping you would notice,  
but instead, you keep your pace, that at fast.  
So how can I? Prince of Saiyins begin to explain.  
My love and Passion, I though that none remained.  
I beseech you, look into me,   
Fair Bulma, hair flowing, eyes shineing.  
You stare into that weakling, Yamcha.  
Like he is the only man alive.  
All I desire is for oyu to love me, so we can strive.  
Am I asking too much? Love at first sight?  
If you wished, I would love you, let us take flight!  
Carry you across the winds of time and space  
We could go fast or slow, to me love is not a race.  
I fight to become stronger! To be the best!  
But Fair Bulma, you would complete me like none of the rest.  
Yamcha deserves to die, a horrible horrible death  
Id rip him to pieces and lay him to rest *Side grumbling - in a ditch*  
Fair Bulma, I cant tell you I care,   
Fair Bulma, I guess, all I can do is stare.  
The beauty so close, I cannot touch,  
It almost seems like bad luck,   
I am stuck in this situation, but I hope  
My fair Bulma will come to me, and love without limits.  
  
I love you fair Bulma.........  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked down at Bulma, clear warm tears ran down her face, causing her necklace to stick  
to her. She was speechless, he really did care, he cared for her all along. Vegeta looked at   
her and smiled, he was gorgeous when he smiled, and when he laughed, not that evil laugh he had  
that laugh where he would smirk first, then the way his lips curled up, and then broke into   
laughter. Vegeta looked down at his love, he was lost in the sight of him.  
  
"Well you know, it wasnt like I had ever heard you talk about me....." Vegeta said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think so far? I wrote this in 19 minutes, if it meets you standards I will   
write more, but I will start now just incase.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
